Who, What, Where, Ed
"Who, What, Where, Ed" is the 16th episode of Season 1 and the 16th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds go through a whole lot of trouble (and trading) just to get an egg from Rolf so that they can make an omelet. Plot The episode starts off with the Eds frying up omelets in Eddy's kitchen... well, actually, only Edd and Eddy are; Ed is really just fooling around with a yo-yo. Ed is then told to get eggs from the fridge (he, at first, goes through the freezer and gets his tongue stuck before being corrected by Eddy). Ed finds the eggs, but he ends up breaking every egg in Eddy's fridge due to his tongue being stuck to an ice pop. How do you make an omelet when Ed's broken every egg in the fridge? Maybe if they had their own chicken... Rolf has lots of chickens, but he's not going to give the Eds one for free. They will have to trade for it. He will give them one if they give him sawdust in return. The Eds then begin sawing a log for sawdust; however, they are soon interrupted by Jonny and Plank who stop them from going any further. Eddy asks how are they supposed to get sawdust then. When Eddy suggests that Plank could be a good source of the stuff, a concerned Jonny tells them Kevin has lots of sawdust. The Eds find Kevin about to throw the sawdust away and ask him if they can have it. He says they can have it, but they'll have to paint his shed for it. However, there's no paint for the Eds to use. It then shows Jimmy trying to finish a painting of a bowl of wax fruit, but the Eds ruin it by getting into the scenery and Ed eating the wax fruit. This causes Jimmy to cry and retreat to his room. Jimmy refuses to give them any paint due to what they did, so Edd suggests a trade. After hearing this, he thinks for a moment before stating he wants clams. Eddy does not want to trade for that, but Jimmy says if they don't give any clams, they get no paint. After asking the houses around the Cul-de-Sac for clams, they then see Jonny 2x4 has just harvested a bucketful of clams with Plank from the drains. They then ask Jonny and Plank if they can have it and Jonny says Plank wants to trade the bucket of clams for an anchor. The Kanker Sisters have an anchor on the wall of their trailer, so the Eds disguise themselves and ask if they have any. Unfortunately, their cover gets blown when Ed comes out saying he is the legs, causing Edd and Eddy to lose their balance and fall off. They narrowly avoid getting kissed into the bargain. They then try to trick Jonny with some rope and tie him up completely while tying the rope down to a rock so he cannot escape. The Eds take the clams so that they can trade it to Jimmy, but then Jonny somehow gets out of his restraints and stops them from taking the bucket. Eddy comes clean and ask if they can trade the clams for something else. Jonny and Plank have a quick talk and Jonny says Plank wants to trade the clams for a tennis racket instead. Sarah has one but she doesn't want them to touch it as she is in the middle of a game with Nazz. Ed tells Sarah they need it for a trade so they can get a chicken. Sarah says she'll give it up if they give her a giant teddy bear. It's back to Jimmy's again and when they ask for the teddy he says he wants plums as a trade (Eddy questioning "What's with the fruit?"). Finally, the Eds come full circle back to Rolf who has lots of plums, but he still wants a trade. Eddy decides to trade one of the things the Eds have on their person for the plums. He offers his comb, Edd's book about manners and the latter's abacus, but Rolf does not want to trade for any of those items. Ed then shows his yo-yo and does a trick for Rolf. Eddy then gives up, believing there is no way they can get, the egg now. However, to their surprise, Rolf is mesmerized by Ed's yo-yo as it is so simple. Rolf notes he has never seen such an amazing toy saying it and the produce bread will be told in his families' stories for many generations. He likes it so much that he hands over some plums in exchange for the yo-yo, which they then trade to Jimmy for the teddy bear. They then give the teddy bear to Sarah who gives them her tennis racket. Next they give the tennis racket to Jonny and Plank who then give them the bucket of clams. Then they give Jimmy the bucket of clams and Jimmy gives them some of his paint in return. They then head over to Kevin's house and paint his shed, allowing them to obtain the trashcan full of sawdust. The Eds then return to Rolf with Kevin's trashcan full of sawdust. As per the deal, Rolf gives them an egg which they can hatch into their own chicken, which Ed assumes the chicken is inside. He quickly and promptly opens it, causing it to break. Ed thinks the chicken has gone bad and Eddy responds that his luck has as well too before the iris in. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Ed! You're pitting the floor." Ed: "Aw, no way, Double D. Not since I had my braces removed." Eddy: "Eggs, Ed! Eggs!" Ed: inside a freezer for eggs "Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs…" a popsicle in the freezer "Pop freeze!" Eddy: too much salt on the omlete "You won't find eggs in the freezer, Monobrow! Look in the fridge, next to the milk." Ed: his tongue stuck on the popsicle stuck on the freezer wall "I'll be right back, Eddy!" the fridge looking for eggs "I found some eggs!" Eddy: "Bring 'em over. I'm starving!" Ed: "I'm Ed!" towards Eddy and Edd, the fridge caught Ed's stuck tongue, making Ed trip causing the eggs to get thrown at them "Contact! Whoa!" shielding himself with a pan while Edd gets hit with the rampart barrage of the eggs Eddy: to Ed with the frying pan behind his back "Hmm… Ed, oh Ed?" Ed: popsicle "Banana flavor, Eddy, want a bite?" Eddy: "Hold that thought…" Ed with the frying pan ---- *'Eddy': "Come on, Rolf. Give us a chicken!" Rolf: "Has your brain turned to custard like half-price pastry, Ed-Boy? I give you… no chickens! It is very simple, like yourself, to hatch your own fowl." Edd: "Hmm… an opportunity to nurture the life and future of a domestic fowl seems appealing." Ed: "Where do eggs come from, Rolf?" Rolf: a chicken "Let me show you exactly where the egg comes from-" Edd Rolf: "NO! Um… Eggs come from chickens, Ed." Ed: "Where does a chicken come from?" Rolf: "An egg, slowpoke Ed! My day is half-over and you are half-full, goodbye!" ---- *'Eddy' grumbling: "Clams? What's with clams?" door-to-door "Could you spare some clams?" Edd: "Pardon me, you wouldn't happen to have any clams, would you?" Eddy: "Say, you haven't seen any clams around here, have you?" Edd: "Could we borrow a cup of clams?" Ed: running round the entire Cul-de-Sac asking for a cup of clams "Can Eddy come out to play?" Eddy: exasperated "I'm right beside you, Ed." Ed: and pleased "Hi, Eddy!" ---- *'Edd': the yolk out of his hat "No eggs, no omelets, Eddy." Eddy: "If only we had a chicken, we'd be knee deep in eggs. A chicken! That's it!" tackles Eddy to the floor Ed: "A chicken!" on Eddy's body while convincing him to get a chicken "Oh, please Eddy can we get a chicken? Come on, Eddy! Oh please, Eddy? Let's get a chicken! Can we, please? I love chickens, Eddy!" Eddy: "Sure Ed, you can have a chicken." lowers sinisterly "But I get to keep the eggs." ---- *'Ed': "I'm getting a chicken!" Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time we ever see Lee's eyes, but only one of her eyes, not both. *When the Eds ran away from the Kanker Sisters, Eddy's fake mustache suddenly disappears. *When Eddy grabs Jonny's bucket after giving him the fake anchor, he says that they should head on over to Kevin's, but it's Jimmy's house that they have to go to with the clams. *When the Kankers open their door to the Eds in disguise, the door frame changes from red to green. *When Eddy responds to Jonny's protests of sawing the log and holds up the measuring cup, what little sawdust is in it disappears. *When Edd says "Oh my, exposed!", Ed's eyebrow is gone. *When the Eds have the plums, they go to Jimmy's House on the left. But when they have the sawdust they go to the right when they came from Rolf's House which was on the left. *When the Eds ask Kevin for the sawdust, watch Kevin's tongue closely, because it alternates between being green and yellow. His tongue is normaly orange. *We learn in this episode that Ed used to have braces. *Eddy cooks omelets again in the episode "Rambling Ed." In both episodes, he claims he makes really great omelets, but Eddy has an F in cooking. *The scene where Eddy is on top of Edd on top of Ed as a Leaning Tower, for the tall stranger disguise to get the anchor, probably inspired the Tower of Eddy for Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *This episode's title card has a similar face and head shape to Eddy on it and also shows the sequence of the plot, as in the required items they need to claim the egg. *The spatula used in this episode is referenced again in "The Good Ol' Ed." *When they discovered Jonny 2x4 has clams, the house turns from green to yellow. *When Ed trips and the eggs go flying, Eddy uses a frying pan to guard himself. If that was the case, why couldn't the Eds just use the eggs that were caught in the pan? Maybe it's because they didn't want to ruin the plot. *The yo-yo Ed traded to Rolf reappears in "Fa-La-La-La-Ed" but Rolf gave it to Jonny. *Ed tripped and the eggs flew out of control. Eddy uses a frying pan for defense, but in the scene when Eddy was going to hit Ed with the frying pan, the eggs on the pan disappear. *While Jimmy was painting, when he said "Oh pretty dolly!", his mouth doesn't even move. *This was one of the episodes transcribed in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Lots of Laughs. *This is what everyone has to trade: **Rolf: Sawdust for the egg **Kevin: Painting his tool shed for sawdust **Jimmy: Clams for paint **Jonny 2x4: Tennis racket for clams (The Eds failed to get an anchor, so they asked for something else) **Sarah: Giant teddy bear for tennis racket **Jimmy (again): Plums for a giant teddy bear **Rolf (again): Yo-Yo for plums *It is unknown how Jonny untangled himself from the Eds' fake anchor trick since his arms were completely tied up. *When Eddy was pouring salt on his frying pan making it a mountain of salt and tells Ed to find eggs in the fridge, and after Ed looked for the eggs, the mountain of salt on the pan disappears. *Nazz and the Kanker Sisters were the only people in the episode who did not have to trade with the Eds. *All the characters appeared, but Nazz didn't actually talk in this episode, but does laugh when she's playing badminton with Sarah. *No scams take place in this episode *When the Eds go through the Cul-de-Sac to find clams, Ed, after arriving at the last house, said "Can Eddy come out to play?", although the house they went to was Kevin's. *This episode was featured in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures DVD. Gallery File:Weq.jpg|The sewer where Jonny got his clams from. Flea bitten ed.jpg|Jimmy: A.K.A - the artist at work. File:Johnny tied to a rock.jpg|Jonny's new "anchor" Eddy frying pan.png|"Hold that thought..." lees eye.png|Lee reveals her eye! the eds disguise.png|"Want my autograph?" Picture57.png|"Uh, the chicken's gone bad." Season 1 (54).png|Eat your heart out, Robert Pershing Wadlow. Video hC_rdXIq7Ro Category:Episodes Category:Season 1